


The Reaping

by OrangeColoredSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline, BAMF Stiles, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, WereCoyote, Werewolf, banshee - Freeform, concerned parent, vampire, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeColoredSky/pseuds/OrangeColoredSky
Summary: "I had already accepted my task, no need to speak any further. But it stung, like a viper’s bite to a mortal."Caroline has been set up to sire another vampire by Klaus as another element in this 'game' they have been playing. Too bad Stiles just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time.





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been thinking about for a while, and since my other caroline/stiles story is put on hold due to writer's block, i thought i would start this one and see what sort of feed back i get in return. The continuation of this story is highly reliant of reviews, instructive ones. Thanks and happy reading!

The Reaping of Stiles

Night 1

I could feel the warmth of my blood trickle down the side of my mouth. It was a nervous habit, embedding my fangs into my lower lip. It hurts just enough to keep my humanity in check, and the emotional check was a plus. Especially at this moment.

“Caroline, you need to choose someone.” A British drawl came into earshot. I was perched on the top of a building overlooking an innocent enough club called ‘the Jungle’.  
“Remind me again why I have to do this?” I asked him, these were cruel games we continued to play.

Klaus chuckled and leaned into my ear, I could almost feel the warmth of his breath against my chilled skin. “Because I said so, and I will keep bothering you until you do.” He wanted me to change someone. It had been 5 years since I was sired, and I had yet to sire anyone myself. I personally didn’t want to change that. But the Original had other ideas.  
It was half past midnight, and people were still flooding into the lime green doors beneath us. “I don’t want to ruin a life.” I whispered honestly.

“Don’t you agree, Caroline, that it would be making their life better?” He loved being a vampire, almost more than he loved being a wolf. I had already accepted my task, so there was no need to speak any further. But it stung, like a viper’s bite to a mortal.

My eyes scanned for anyone who might pop out, so to speak. There were lots of girls in small, tight dresses with bouncy curls and bright red lipstick. The men were mostly dressed in nice Jeans with solid colored tops with the signature fuck-boy hear cut that was all the rage these days. It took a while before I could pin point anyone. 

“That one” I pointed to a boy about 17 with dark green skinny jeans and a white and black hooded flannel. His hair was a striking chocolate brown and it stuck up in odd natural angles. 

“Then go get him.” Klaus smirked.

Inside the club was about as she would have guessed. Multi colored laser lights beamed out this way in that in neon colors. People were dancing, drunk grinding on each other. Heard of older teens were crowded around the bar. The jock types were drinking around a half-played game of pool. The worst part about this in my opinion was the overwhelming fog machine. If I had lungs that worked I would have gagged.

I peered around, trying to find the boy. He was standing under an immense amount of fog. To his left stood a tan boy with a slightly crooked jaw, to his right was another boy slightly shorter than the two of them with sandy brown hair. The trio seemed enthralled in a conversation just before a girl with thick brown wavy hair approached the small one to drag him to the dance floor. I took this as my chance to lure him to me.

“Hey there flannel.” Not the best pet name I could have thought of. “You want to join me for a dance?” I purred, dragging my index finger up the sleeve of his shirt.

“Umm…” He stuttered; great I picked the socially awkward kid. Thankfully his friend nudged him in my direction. I took his wrist in my hand and lead him to the middle.  
The music had turned hypnotic to some popular song that was too generic to name. I pulled him close so that our pelvic bones were barely touching and my hands found their way to his slim hips.

“I Stiles!” He blurted out, clearly at loss of what to do with his limbs.

“Caroline,” I cooed, bringing a hand up to his cheek as I started to grind into him. He reciprocated cautiously.

“I haven’t seen you around?” He asked, trying to continue talking.

“I from out of town, here on holiday.” 

“Odd place to spend Christmas.” He commented, still only slightly ‘dancing’.

“Well I have friends who live here,” Not true. Klaus just decided that this was where this was going to happen. I could almost feel the original’s eyes following my every move. I desperately looked around to see if any of Stiles’ friends could see us. I could see the little one with the girl, but they were not looking at us. In fact, they were only looking at each other, with their tongue stuck down each other’s throats. The other one, the darker one was deep in conversation with an attractive bartender way off to the side.

“Hey,” I said, stopping my menstruations and looking him in the eyes. “Do you want to get out of here?” I wanted to lead him away from this place.

“I… my friend Scott, he gets drunk easily, and I’m his DD…” it came out like more of a question, but I knew that he wasn’t comfortable. Just a little nudge may help.

“Stiles.” I looked at him intensely, all of focus snapped to me. “I’m going to take you outside, you will not scream or try to get away.” His eyes remained lucid, their whiskey color dulling as I spoke. “Got that?”

He only nodded. Perfect.

Weaving through the crowd was easy with the thinning amount of bodies. I tried to be slow to not draw any unwanted attention. Klaus stood in the back of the club, eyes following our every move. I lead him to a narrow brick ally right outside the club. I wanted to do this quick and relatively as clean as I could. Again, this was my first time.

“Caroline, where are we going?” Stiles’ voice was small, like a wounded dog.

“No need to worry, just relax.” I carefully pressed his back up against the cool brick. “This won’t hurt if you relax.” I pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his pale neck. For a second I wondered if he would get any paler once the transition completed itself. I touched a mole at the nap before tentatively dragging a line with my thumb.

“What are you doing?” His voice was panicked.

“Ssh!” I compelled before I popped out my fangs and dug them into his neck. The warm liquid flooded down my throat. Every person I had ever fed from tasted a little different, and it took everything in me to pull myself away from the almost fruity taste of his blood. It was intoxicating, I hadn’t tasted something so good in so long. But I had to stay on task, otherwise it might just be my head… or my heart.

Taking my own arm, I bit into my flesh. “Drink.” I ordered, watching him hesitantly taking my wrist up to his mouth and licking like a little kitten. It felt good, so incredibly good. So good that after I felt he had had enough I grabbed the back of his neck an made out lips meet. I could taste my blood on his lips and a ting of sadness struck in my heart. He may be completely different when he wakes up, and I just hope to god that this innocence he has stays.

“Stiles!” Came a shout at the end of the ally. I didn’t have time to do anything else but bring my hands to either side of his head and quickly twist so that his neck snapped, most certainly killing him.

I left him there, in the brick ally, for his friends to find. I planned on tracking him down later to aid in his transition. But not until I could get him alone again.


	2. Night 1 pt 2

The Reaping of Stiles  
Night 1 pt. 2

I wasn’t going to leave him, just take off, skip town, back to Mystic Falls. It just is not in my nature. Plus, his current situation was, is my fault. I felt bad, and there was definitely something in that kiss. 

At that moment, I was in the hospital, keeping my distance from Stiles’ room. They rolled him into the ER around 20 minutes after I bit him. His tanned friend was waiting outside his private room, talking to a middle-aged woman.

“Melissa!” a police officer, no, the sheriff ran up to them. He was frantic and out of breath, “I got here as fast as I could. Where is my son? Where is Stiles?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. I turned the Sheriff’s son? Had some definitive Deja vu about that.

“John, he’s in there. He hasn’t woken up yet.” The woman said, she was having a hard time keeping it together as well, was she his mom?

“What happened?” the man, John, was flustered. He was staring the other boy down, like he had something to do with it. “Scott?!”

 

“He was attacked.” Scott responded quickly and raised one of his hands up in defense.

“By a werewolf?” John more stated than questioned.

Wait? What? Werewolves? Stiles’ knew about werewolves? My head was spinning, what had I started? Shit. I was going to die. My breath started to speed up, but I had to control my emotions. I had to keep listening and not draw attention to myself in the process.

“I don’t think so.” Scott’s face turned just as confused as John’s.

“He has bite marks on his neck, and came in with blood dried on his face.” Melissa explained, clearly, she was a nurse, I could tell; as if this scrubs didn’t give it away as is.

“His?” The Sheriff asked, looking even more horrified; if that was possible.

“No.” she shook her head. “We ran tests on it when he came in, the DNA didn’t match anyone in the system.” Of course it wouldn’t. Even if I still was human, my records are across the country; in a completely different medical system.

Scott seemed shocked by this, I figure that maybe they have yet to encounter vampires. “He doesn’t look so well.” He gazed back to the observation. Stiles was paler than usual, with red circles around his eyes, his lips had also turned a sickly grey. He resembled a stone statue.

John had a tear running down his cheek. “He looks…” but it seemed like he couldn’t bring himself to say that one ghastly four letter word; ‘dead’. The three of them were silent for a while, just looking at the boy in the bed.

“Miss?” one of the orderlies took me out of small bubble of concentration. “You have been here a while. Can I help you with something?” He seemed annoyed, or existed… possibly both.

“No, nothing at all.” I said, zoning in on his eyes. “Forget I was here.” Compulsion never failed to work, he blankly left without another word. I tried to turn my attention back over to Scott and the other two, but they were gone. Fuck.

I walked up to the room, peering inside I could see the full mass of the situation. Stiles was hooked up to a breathing machine. It was odd that he didn’t wake up immediately when he became alive again, so to speak. Normally new vampires wake up screaming, or at least pancaked, but Stiles ‘woke up’ unconscious.

I scanned around to see if anyone was watching. Slowly, I walked over to the door and walked in. It was eerie, the sounds of the machines. I was hoping that after everything I had been through I would never have to be around a hospital again. But obviously not, as fate would have it.

“Hey Stiles.” I whispered, towering over him. I took off the breathing mask and shook his shoulder to see if any movement might help. 

To my complete surprise, his eyes weakly peeled open. He blinked at me once, twice before stiffening in fear. He backed away, knocking his back against the wall he screamed. It was blood curdling, I had to cover my ears.

I did what my instincts, as a vampire, told me to do. I jumped up on the bed and pinned him down. “Stiles. Calm, the fuck, Down!” I spat, I knew I could no longer compel him, and that was making this all the harder. 

“Who the hell are you?” Came an invading voice. The Sheriff had walked in, and he wasn’t happy, not at all. “Get off him!” He demanded sharply, grabbing my shoulders to hoist me off.   
Instead of complying, I hissed and popped my fangs out. Probably wasn’t my best choice of action. I then irrationally picked Stiles up, one arm under his knees and the other firmly gripping his upper back. And before anything else could be said, I sprinted from the room. Gladly, I was too fast for anyone else to see us.

I took him to the motel I was renting out.

“You!” He pointed at me after putting him down on the musty bed. He scrunching down to the floor awkwardly. “You forced me to go with you!” He was remembering, and I could see a tear strain down his cheek from frustration. I just had to turn the emotional one. Fan – Fucking – Tastic!

“I know.” I nodded, staying put in front of the door.

He continued, “You bashed me up against a wall.”

“I know.” I repeated.

“You bit me!”

“I know.”

“You made me…” He swallowed nervously, chewing slightly on his thumb nail. “Drink your blood.”

“I know.”

“You. Killed. Me!”

“I KNOW!” I honestly did not need a play by play, it was bad enough, what I did.

“Am I…” He swallowed, roughly rubbing his tired eyes. “Like you?”

God, he didn’t even know what I was. I swallowed, “Yup” I said popping the ‘P’.

“And… what are you?”

I took a step towards him, I wanted to try and be of some comfort, but he only seemed to tense more. I stopped. “I’m a vampire.”

“Of course, you are” He wasn’t surprised in the least. “But that doesn’t explain why I’m here.” I was looking from wall to wall, planning an escape I assumed.

“There’s someone out to get me… sort of. Another vampire. If I don’t do what he says, he makes my life and my family’s a living hell.” I quickly responded. “It’s was confusing, I know.”

Stiles stood up, god did he resemble a zombie. “So, what now? I feel like shit and my dad is probably back at the hospital freaking out.”

“Well I wouldn’t suggest going back there.” I explained, a sympathetic smile rising to my lips.

“Because?” he asked, shuffling in the direction of the door.

I exhaled. “Because.” I walked over to the mini fridge, I had stocked it with blood bags just before I went to the hospital. The last thing I needed was a massacre on my hands… his hands, definitely his hands. “You’re blood lust.”

“But I don’t have any…” He stopped speaking the moment I bulled a bag out. In an instant, he was next to me. Eyes fully diluted, veins leaking from their edges. I offered it to him. He sniffed, before cautiously taking it from my hand. A disgusted look fell upon his face. “This is wrong.” He threw the bag away from himself. It smacked into the wall and splattered. The stench of it hit my nostrils in full force, I couldn’t even imagine what it was doing to him.

“Look.” I pointed out. “You are going to have to eat at least some of it soon. Otherwise you’ll die, you are on a clock.”

Stiles continued to stare at the wall, the crimson liquid dripping in deliquiate lines. “Aren’t I already dead?”

I couldn’t help but flash back to when I drank blood for the first time. I was at the hospital, after Katherine decided to strangle me with a pillow. I was alone and scared. I drank a blood bag first before eating from a nurse. The control came somewhat easy to me. Compassion was the reason Stephen gave me. But I knew nothing about Stiles, he could be a reckless teenager for all I knew. 17 forever, just like me. But I could tell that there was some sort of barrier that was stopping him from doing it. Most new born vampires let their instincts take over right away. The way he was hesitating made me feel a bit better about the situation.

“Technically, but you are actually going to cease to exist if you don’t eat it.”

“Fantastic.” He was now up angst the wall, rubbing his noes on it.

“Stiles, just eat. Playing with it won’t help anything.”

He inhaled deeply, his fangs dropped and his tongue extended out; lapping up what had yet to dry. I walked up behind him and handed him another full bag. Thankfully, he took it with ease and bit into it, swallowing the contents in seconds. “Is there anymore?” he asked.


	3. Night 1 part 3

“Better?”

“Much.”

Within the past half hour Stiles managed to gobble down 4 blood bags. And even though he was still very pale and had his lower part of his face dripping with blood, he was less grey and the red rims around his eyes faded. The black abyss that were his eyes turned back to their normal, gorgeous whiskey color He could pass for a 17-year-old human again, almost. 

He drank them slowly, cautiously. Even after that first initial bag, he was still hesitating. He was having personal conflicts with it. On the other side, I could sense the instinctual drive he had for it. It was the same drive I had seen in Stephen a few too many times, before he would disappear on a killing streak. The thought of Stiles doing that made me shiver.

“You’re going to have to stay in here for a while by the way.” I put out halfheartedly, making myself more comfortable on the bed.

Stiles turned to face me. Puzzled, he whined. “Why? I need to let my dad know I’m ok.”

But you’re not ok. You are so far from ok.

“Not right now, you can’t even walk out in the sun without burning.” I responded quickly, jumping up I sat next to him on the bed’s plush end. 

Stiles’ body tensed, but he didn’t move away. He raised an eyebrow. “That’s real? What about holy water and garlic… do you sleep in coffins?”

I snorted out of amusement and put a hand on his shoulder, “only if you’re a masochist. And garlic isn’t a problem… the holy water stings though.” 

He nodded in acknowledgment and tossed his last bag into the garbage. “What am I supposed to do then? Just sit here? Not even call my pack?”

His pack? “That wolf that was hanging outside your hospital room? You’re in a pack with him? You are, well, were a human.” It just didn’t make any sense. Looking from a logical stand point, wolves wouldn’t have any use for a human, much less a teenager. I really should have done at least some research before jumping the kid. How would I have known though? Humans don’t run with wolves. At least not in any of the packs I’ve known. Maybe vampires or hybrids, but not humans. If anything were to go wrong now, he could quite possibly be in mortal danger.

“Who? Scott?” He asked. Stiles had no idea that I was standing outside that hospital room.

“Mhmm.” I nodded, at least that’s what I recalled his name being; the boy with the black hair and tanned skin.

“Well… he’s my best friend, since we were 7. He was bitten a couple of years ago,” Stiles trailed off, feeling the sharpness of his fangs with his thumb. “and there’s more than just wolves, a banshee and a were-coyote as well.”

“Hu… well regardless, you are going to have to be careful. A were bite is fatal to us vampires. That is, if you decide to stay with them” I breathed and fumbled around my jacket pocket. I was going to wait to give this to him, but I figured now was as good a time as any.

“Great…” He sounded defeated. Flopping back onto the mattress, he was started to chew on his thumb nail.

I found what I was looking for. A daylight ring… well not a ‘ring’ more of a arm band. I knew that if I was going to turn someone, I didn’t want to leave them in the dark; literally. I got Bonnie to cast the spell before I was dragged away by Klaus.

“Here,” I held the band out above his head as I lay on my side beside him, propping myself on my elbow. He hesitantly looked between the leather in my hand and my face before taking it.

“What is it?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the dark brown material.

“Put it on, and it will protect you from the sunlight. Don’t ever lose it, it will be your life-line for… well, the rest of forever.” I explained.

He wrapped it around his left wrist and clasped it. “So, I’m immortal too.”

I snorted again and rolled my eyes. “Well at least until someone steaks you with a wood pole through the heart… or burns you alive.”

I could tell that all this information was getting to him, by the way his face was scrunching… if only vampires could get headaches.

“When can I go home?” He asked with an impatient tone. “Everyone is going to be worried.”

“When I know you’re safe to be around other people. I may have been forced to turn you, but I’m not going to release a killer in the streets.” I was frustrated with myself.

“But I’m not a”

“Just wait until you smell it; blood pulsing through a vein. It’ll bring out the worst in you.” I allowed my eyes to turn black, wanting him to know I was completely serious. 

He looked a little sick. “But how am I going to learn?”

This wasn’t going to be easy, that’s for damn sure. “It’s not ideal, but you’re going to have to drink from others.”

“I thought I wasn’t going to hurt anyone. I won’t do it.” He barked.

I’m so sorry. But I didn’t think he wanted my pity. “If it helps they won’t remember a thing. If you do it right.”

“Like what you did to me.” There was a murderous edge to his voice, and it stung. I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

“It’s called compulsion. You basically will ideas and actions.”

“Great, not only am I a blood sucker. I’m a psycho too.”

He had me there. We were psychotic by nature, vampires.

We stayed in silence. I didn’t know what to say. I don’t know how to comfort people in these situations. It was always a flaw of mine. I didn’t know how to be around Elena when her parents passed. Or Matt when his sister died and his mom skipped town. Heck, I didn’t even know how to confront Bonnie when Jeremy moved away… I suck at confrontation, and just being a good friend.

I watched him lie there, rubbing his eyelids; running his fingers through his hair. I watched as the seam at the bottom of his shirt rode up to reveal smooth, pale skin. I watched his biceps flexed at each menstruation. And just between us; I hadn’t been this riled up since Tyler, that was over 4 years ago.


	4. Day 1

The Reaping of Stiles  
Day 1

Together, Stiles and I walked along the edge of the preserve. My intention was to allow Stiles to get used to his heightened abilities without being around anyone alive. When I turned, it was awful. Terribly, terribly awful. I didn’t kill anyone, but I was very tempted to.

“So? How is it?” She asked him, anticipating his response. His eyes were zooming around and his hands were hesitating by his ears. 

“It’s intense… I can hear everything.” His head snapped over to the left. A jack rabbit hobbles along in the distance, he can hear it’s shuffling through the foliage.

“I can smell everything.” He could smell the smog coming from cars miles away.

And if wasn’t enough, his eye sight was so keen. It was almost like seeing a whole other spectrum. “and I have no clue what is up with my eyes.” It was like having superman’s vision, but instead of seeing through object, he could see absolutely every single detail. From the imprints on the leaves to the grains of sand in the dirt.

“That will happen.” I chuckled, taking his hand and leading him further into the woods.

“Now what?” He asked, stilled moving his eyes this way and that.

“I need to teach you control, around me you’re fine. But I’m not so sure about humans.”

“How!?” He was excited, now that he could ‘see’ what he could do with his new abilities, he wanted to go home with a passion.

“You need to feed without killing.” I grew a smirk on the corner of my lips. His extreme optimism was too much.

“I thought I had made it very clear that it is against all of my morals to kill anyone.” Stiles eyes turning dark.

“Oh, I know.” Earlier events had made that crystal clear.

Stiles scanned around, looking for any signs of life. “Where do we start?”

My eyes followed his. “I want to get you used to your senses. Before we start.”

He could understand that, it took a while for Scott. But at least Scott didn’t have to worry about sucking blood to live past his senior year. However, I could hear the low grumble from his stomach. I needed to hurry this up.

“I’m hungry…” he commented quietly, fangs popping out.

“Alright, lets walk back to town… slowly.” My idea was to allow him enough time to meditate, before feeding.

I kept gazing from the path in front of us to him. Not a word was spoken between Stiles and I after that. The silence was… well, what I hope was healing for him. I paid attention to the way his eyes were pinned forward the whole time, his face stoic and muscles tight.

The Musty night air was starting to block my sight, making it harder to see my normal depth. I noticed Stiles’ eyes starting to haze over. He blinked, once, twice. He was rubbing his eyes red.  
“You ok?” I asked, gripping his wrist. “That’s not going to make it better.”

“Everything’s red… like from Sin city.” He weakly tried to grab his arm back… but failing.

“It’s the fog messing with your eyes. And since you’re new, it’s worse.” Yet again, mine was only slightly out of commission. I allowed my hand to slip from his wrist into his hand, allowing those pesky stomach fairies to come back. “Come on, let’s find somewhere to get out of this.”

“Please” He squinted his eyes and allowed me to lead him.

We came up to this sketchy part of town. Not that I minded the over polished motorcycles and cigarette smoke, made me feel less of a downworlder. The Miller and Bud Light signs were all lit up, white, blue and red. I took a sharp turn left, and down a cement stair case to what I hoped was a bar.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked, still squinting.

“Hey, you two got some I.D.?” A large man in a leather jacket asked, blocking their entrance.

I whipped my long hair around and bore my eyes strait into his. “We are good to be in here, let your buddies know.” The man didn’t break eye contact. He only nodded and allowed us to pass through.

“Was that…”

“Compulsion? Absolutely.”

I could feel the glaze over my lids begin to lift. I could see the redness from Stiles’ eyes go away as well.

“And we’re in a bar because?” He asked, eyes darting around to every biker and low life in the place. I also noticed the way his eyes were beginning to darken and the veins protrude.

“Because you need to eat, and this is our best bet right now.” I was scanning the place for any sort of outsider I could offer him. 

In the corner was a tall, brunette girl. She already seemed out of it, I figured she wouldn’t be much trouble. “See over there? To my right, in the corner.”

He looked towards the girl. “What? Her?”

I breathed. “Yes her. Go up to her, make her comfortable, then ask her outside.”

He looked down at me wearily.

“I’ll meet you out there. And remember, no touching in the presence of others.” I zoomed outside before he could get another word in. I crept down to the window to listen and watch.  
Stiles was hesitant. But I could feel the way his hunger was rising. He wasn’t going to be able to keep his composure without following my orders. Slowly, he walked up to the girl. Who still hadn’t noticed. She was sitting by herself, riming her finger around the edge of her martini glass. “Uh… Hi.” Stiles said, sitting down across from her at the small bar table.

Her attention immediately went to him. Looking him up and down with a sheepish grin. “Hi.” She answered back in a seductive tone. Perfect.

“I’m Stiles.” She gave him a questionable look, before lifting a smirk on her face.

“Becca. Nice to meet you.”

Stiles leaned closer across the table. “How about we get out of here, the smell is driving me… insane.” He was doing better than I had anticipated. He wasn’t that awkward teenager I had turned last night. I could see then that his alter ego was taking over, the part of him that was being surprised for god knows how long. Because after all, being turned didn’t change you. It only amplifies one’s true attributes.

I watched as he took her hand and lead her away and out the back door. I waited for them, just outside. I was anticipating our next move. She was giggly, to say the least. Completely drawn under Stiles’ vampiric spell. Just like I knew she would be.

“I want you to meet someone.” Stiles said, bringing Becca closer to me.

“Oh?” She asked, a slight distaste in her tone.

“This is Caroline.” I stepped out of the shadows and allowed her to get a good look.

Becca was confused. “Is she your girlfriend?” She asked Stiles, glaring at me.

I allowed a chuckle to escape the back of my throat. “He wishes. Now listen to me.” Her eyes prisoned within mine. “You are going to do whatever he tells you. Ok? No complaints, no fighting. Got that?”

I could tell she was scared. But ask compulsion goes, she gave me a small “yes” in response.

“All yours Stiles, just be careful.” By this point his fangs dropped from his lips, the hunger taking over.

“Stay still.” He commanded the girl, smelling her throat and scraping his teeth. “This won’t hurt.” And in an instant her muscles relaxed, his first try at compelling worked. He nipped and let the blood trickle down the side of her neck. He took two licks before fully sheathing his fangs in.

I could hear the blood being gulped down his throat. I could see the way his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He was fully enjoying himself. The way his hand roughly grabbed at Becca’s waist and the other gripping the wall, tearing through the crumbling brick.

In an instant I heard her heart slow rapidly.

“Stiles, that’s enough.” I hissed. Hoping that my command would be enough to get him to release. 

He kept going.

“Stiles!” I wrapped my arms around his torso, using my superior strength to yank him off. Bad move on my part, I’m afraid to say. He was latched onto her like a Pitbull to its target. When I managed to rip him off I heard a sickening tear. I saw Becca fall to the ground. Her eyes dead with blood splattered all over her dress and face. Stiles had torn a large whole out of her neck.

“Oh god.” I commented, holding Stiles in place as he spat out the flesh and came back to his senses.

It was quiet. Feeling the emotions radiate off him made me either want to crawl into a ball and cry, or throw up. Maybe both.

“What did I do?” He whimpered, practically falling back into my grasp.

“I…” I didn’t want to say it. Confirm what he was most afraid of.

“Caroline, what did I just do?” He was in shock. “Is she? Did I?”

“Stiles, we have to get out of here… before the cops.” The cops… his dad. I royally fucked up this time.


	5. Day 2

 

                “I killed her… she’s dead.” Stiles was going out of his mind. The veins around his eyes still not going away, only thickening with his heightened anxiety.

                I had dragged Him away from the body, his own twitching and awkwardly convulsing. “Shhhh…”  I didn’t think there was anything I could say to make the situation better. I want to blame myself, I shouldn’t have allowed him to go that far. I should have slowed him down, stopped him.

                I wrapped my arms around his middle. Trying to keep him stable. “This is my fault.” Taking his face in my hands, I made him look at me with those lifeless black orbs. “Ok? I should have stopped you.”

                “But… I killed her, not you!” He tried to get out of my grasp, but I held on. The last thing I needed, no, the last thing he would need is to run off and tear through more innocent people. We retreated to the woods after it happened, by the cliff.

                “Sh…” I continued. He fell to the ground in a heap, I went down with him. He tried to scrapple away. Even after he popped his fangs and dug them in my arm I held on.

 

* * *

 

                “What Happened?” Melissa asked.

                “Found her outside the biker joint on the south side.” Sheriff Stilinski explained.

                They were in the morgue at Beacon Memorial Hospital after John got a call about a girl being mauled in a back ally. She was dead on seen, a large gouge had been mutilated away from her throat. As if he didn’t have enough to deal with, there was also an APB out on his son.

                “Has anyone found him yet?” Melissa was worried about him too, Stiles was like a second son to her.

                He didn’t have to say anything. She could tell by the sleepless bags under his eyes and distress radiating off him that they had yet to. Two days ago, john had burst out of Stiles hospital room yelling about some girl taking Stiles.

                “No idea who she was?” Melissa had asked several times, but she felt the need to keep on. She just couldn’t wrap it around her head, ‘who would take Stiles’.

                John didn’t want to answer her, again. “No! I don’t, she just looked feral.” Not only was he strung out, he was paranoid as well. The blonde girl wasn’t only feral, she looked like a beast. The way her eyes turned to a lifeless abyss with a violent hiss that sounded like it came straight out of hell.

 

* * *

 

                It took a while for Stiles to unlatch himself from my arm. His fangs retracted and his sobs stopped, probably all dried up. I felt his body go limp in my arms. With his head hanging low, I gently lowered him to the ground. He wasn’t unconscious, just tired beyond belief. I looked at him, his sullen face and the blood dripping down from his lips. There was an overwhelming pain that radiated from him, it brought tears to my eyes.

                “It will be ok.” I told him pulling him into a hug.

He brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed into the embrace. “No, it won’t. It will never be ok.”

I wished I could take away his pain, like the way werewolves take away the physical. We have our own way of feeling better, to switch off our humanity. But that was the last thing I ever wanted for him. Even if he was in pain now, I know he would gradually get over it. Someday.

“I am so sorry.” I mused, brushing my hand through his hair. “For all this.” I could feel my own tear inch down my cheek. “For everything.”

He looked up at me. “Caroline, you…” He speech was stalled when his eyes matched up with mine. “Are… I… I can feel your remorse.”

 _Shit_.

“Are you seriously worried about me right now, you’re the one in crisis.” This was turning around faster than I anticipated. _Too fast_.

“You said so yourself, someone made you do this to me.” There was something behind his eyes that I had seen before, in Elena… other vampires.

 _No_.

This could not be happening.

“Who was it Caroline? Who made you do this?” The was a hiss hidden in his demand, and I was sure. He had switched it off.

“Stiles?” I watched as he stood up strait, stiff.

“I need to know, now!” All vampires with their humanity switch off scared me. They were unpredictable, unstable. Always. “Caroline.”

“Stiles, no.” I hissed back with the same force, my stature matching his. “He’ll kill you.” I wish I could compel him, like the originals do to other vamps. But I knew I wasn’t strong enough. “I know you’re angry… but going after him will not help her! She’s gone.”

He wouldn’t let it go though. “I need to kill this guy… are you going to keep being his puppet? Being the cause of so much chaos?”

That hurt, because it was true. But it was with the best intentions. I needed to save my family. Elena, Stephan, Damon, Tyler… Klaus threatened to kill them all. Make me watch as they go up in flames. Because he loves his game. I couldn’t allow Stiles to become a part of that list. If kept my head down and played by his rules it would all be ok. It had to be. I refused to see it any other way.

“I don’t think you realize what you’re doing. This is not you… its ok to feel remorse, Stiles. It’s _human_.” I was hoping that my word choice would get to him.

“But I’m not human anymore. Not thanks to you and this other guy!” The veins popped from his eyes, fangs jutted out.

I allowed my face to mirror his, tried to get him to back down. “Stiles you need to think about what you are doing! Think about your family! Your friends! Scott…”

“You knew nothing of who I was! Caroline! You know nothing!” We were in each other’s faces by that point. It was my hope that if we kept hissing - shouting at each other, he would calm down or back off. I knew it isn’t easy to flip the switch back, but I had to at least try. For Stiles’ Sake.

That’s why I kissed him. I lunged forward, gripped his shoulders as hard as I could. I pulled him in so he wouldn’t be able to get away, I was far stronger. More experienced. It was rough, voyaging on violent. His sharp canines and incisors gripped onto my bottom lip. I’m not even sure what sort of moan poured from my throat, somewhere between pained and lustful. He had bitten down hard enough for blood to pour into my mouth. Stiles pushed his tongue in to lap it up, moaning harshly as he did so. My chest felt as though it was about to burst as one of his hand gripped hard onto my waist, the other clawing at my thigh.

It scared me. This forcefulness he was exuding, like a hungered animal. It was also thrilling. My motives became stalled, forgotten as Stiles fondled me – my body. But I needed to get him some were safe, where he couldn’t be found yet. As much as the inner demon inside of me hissed, I shoved Stiles away. “We need to go.” I held his shoulders away, pushing him to come to his senses.

He licked the blood from his lips, my blood, and offered a feral smirk. “You can go were ever the hell you want. I’ll follow for as long as I have to until I get what I want.”

_Well fuck me._


	6. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, the POV has been changed from Caroline's to Normal. I may go back later and change the first five... but just in case, thought i would let everyone know.

 

                Caroline was torn. Torn between leaving or staying. She wanted to go home because she missed her friends, her family.  Stiles seemed to be a lost cause at that point and Klaus had yet to contact her in the past couple of days, since this whole nightmare started. However, it was the lost cause that she had the pull to stay. It was her fault, _her_ mess to clean up.

                She was glad that vampires could sleep, not that they needed it. Just routine from when they were human, and in consolation… the longer a vampire lives, the more the human traits seem to wither away. Stiles slept by her side that night, with an arm curled around her middle. It was an act that would normally be enduring, but under the present circumstances… eh, not so much. Caroline lied limp the whole night, tolerating his arms squeezing her close.

                She fingered the leather day-light band around his wrist and contemplated about taking it off. She knew that it would give her a head start, to run. She would have at least 12 hours, and at that point she would almost be back in Virginia. But then she reminded herself that he was still new and needed someone. He would be the only vampire. In a town of Wolves.

                Caroline felt two fangs gently graze the skin of her exposed shoulder. A small tongue lap followed. Again, she was torn.

                “Morning,” Stiles rasped in a seductive voice and stroked his finger down the length of her arm.

                She hesitated. “… Morning,” cautiously returning his greeting. “Feeling better?” She asked; hoping he may be feeling more human, maybe remorse even.

                He released out a playful hiss. “I never felt more, alive.” He dug his nose into her blood-stained hair.

                She stiffened and turned to face him, her face wrote with concern. “You don’t miss being human.” She most definitely would.

                Stiles shook his head, playing with her dirty tangled hair and allowing his hunger veins to pop. “Not in the slightest.”

 

* * *

 

                “Do you think it was her?” John Stilinski asked Scott. The older man was pacing a whole in his living room rug, trying to wrap his head around a homicide the night before. A young woman was found with her throat ripped out. It was on the bad part of town, but still. It seemed like no one he had spoken with had seen anyone, but the questioning still went on. But he had allowed one of his deputies to continue for him.

                “I don’t know what we are dealing with, I talked to Deaton. But he hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” Scott had been up for nearly the past 48 hours looking for Stiles. When he got a phone call about the woman, he started frantically asking around. Even thought about finding Peter Hale to aid in his search. Not like he already had Derek helping. And Isaac. And Chris Argent was on standby. No one knew what took Stiles, he was hoping that his boss would come up with some answers.

                “I’m losing it Scott. I thought that after…” John had to take a moment to breath. He was going physically sick with worry. “After he was possessed, he was going to be ok!” And Stiles did eventually get back to normal, but not until after months of devolving nightmares. “I can’t lose him again. I keep imagining him like her!”

                “Stop! He’s still alive! Lydia would have said something. They are too close now for her not to know.” This was the only thing stopping Scott from going out of his mind. “We have to keep looking, someone has had to see him, he couldn’t just have disappeared into thin air.”

                The police scanner went off. “Sheriff, we found something.” The air thickened, both John and Scott were struck.

                John rushed to his cell. “What did you find!” He nearly shouted at the deputy as soon as he answered. Scott held his breathe and intently listened to the conversation.

                “The bartender said he saw a boy who looked like yours… with the dead girl.” The deputy, Parrish, explained. “He said he saw them leave together.”

                Scott and John looked at each other with a deadpanned stare.

                _This isn’t good…_

 

* * *

 

                Caroline was on the fence about what her next move should be. The couldn’t stay in the hotel room forever, they had to leave at some point. Someone will notice. And they really needed to stop what they were doing now.

                “Hmmm… Stop Stiles. Stop!” Caroline hissed. Stiles had eased well into the _vampire with no humanity_ role. He would give Damon a run for his money, if they ever were to meet. Currently Stiles was ravishing her lower regions, his tongue lapping up her juices and his nails scaping the skin of her thighs. Caroline would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. She needed him to stop. She needed a moment to think.

                “Tell me what I want to know.” He lifted his face to look up at her. “Then I’ll stop.”

                “I… urgg,” he dipped a finger in, intensifying the situation. “I can’t, you’ll be dead before you even had a chance to try!”

                Stiles bit down on her hip bone, with fang, and drawing small droplets out. “I think you underestimate me.” He withdrew his hand before rolling over to lie on his back beside her. “this guy sounds like he’s compensating for something.”

                Caroline rolled her eyes. “I’m only trying to protect you. It’s the least I can do.” She sat up to grab her cloths that he had thrown around the room. Honestly, she didn’t know how it managed to go that far. Oh right! Not only did she find him highly attractive, he knew what he was doing.

                “I think I could look after myself, Care.” He followed her actions and pulled his shirt on.

There was a twinge in her chest, that was the name her friends call her, she missed them so much.

_Bang bang bang_

Caroline and Stiles looked at each other, highly alert. They had no idea who it could be.

_Bang bang bang_

“Beacon County Police!”

Stiles hissed and made a dash for the window. She didn’t blame him, she would run too if she had to answer to her own sheriff parent.

“Break the glass, it’s sealed!” she hissed at him. Grabbing her bag, she followed closely behind. Within seconds they were perched at the top of the hill, looking down at the dozen police blazers parked in front of the motel.

“Now what?” he asked, deepened stare boring into the back of her head.

Caroline watched as a couple of the deputies broke down the door. She could only imagine what was going to run through their minds when they found blood splattered on the wall, droplets on the bed, and hospital blood bags torn open on the floor. “No idea.” She turned around and rummaged through he duffle. “Here, put this on.” She handed Stiles one of Tyler’s old hooded sweaters.

“Why?” he asked, being stubborn and an ass. A stubborn ass.

“Stiles. Just put it on!” She growled. He laughed, he wanted to frustrate her.

“You aren’t concerned at all, are you?” she asked, reaching up to pull the hood over his face. “What if your friends see you? What then, they could kill you.”

Stiles glanced down at the current situation. “No, not really. Actually, I find it quite entertaining.” He dropped his fangs and nipped at her ear.

“You need to stop,” Caroline pushed him away. Only a slight smile gracing her face. She took his hand and went to lead him away. Only when they turned around… her none beating heart, it stopped.

 _Grrrrrrr!!!! Owwwllll!!!_ Stiles recognized who it was as soon as Caroline tensed up. Derek.

                “Stiles. Run!” Derek’s eyes shone bright blue. His facial hair grew and all his wolf features had broken through. He went for Caroline, he wasn’t even concerned about having something interject his intentions. With hardly a sound Stiles bashed into the side of Derek, knocking him to the ground.

                Derek howled and brought himself into a crouching position. He was intent on slashing through the intruder, but again, he wasn’t expecting the sight that would greet him. It was Stiles, but not. He was hiding the girl behind him. His face was paler than a cadaver, grey outlines graced his face. Black vein leaked from crimson eyes.

In a blink, they were gone. Nothing but dead leaves rolling in the wind. Derek’s features faded back into his human ones. He stood there, gawking at the empty forest in front of him, trying to take in what he just witnessed.


	7. Day's End

Days End

                “What is it? Derek? You don’t look so good.” Lydia was hovering in front of Derek. After wondering the woods for what seemed like hours, he called a meeting at his loft. Now that everyone was here, he was having troubles getting the words out.

                Scott was standing back, behind everyone. He wanted to assess the situation the best he could. Behind Lydia stood Isaac with Liam beside him. Melissa was shaking in the corner with John red faced, standing behind Derek.

                “I found him…” Derek let out finally. “Stiles, and the girl.”

                Everyone held their breath, waiting for him to give them more.

                “And… where did he go? Did she…” Scott swallowed, blood rising. “Did she do something?”

                Derek shook his head and gripped the arm rest of his chair a little tighter. “No, she didn’t look like she was going to do anything, she was _scared_. I was going to take her down. But…” Derek gazed behind him, giving John a sympathetic look. “I was knocked to the ground… Stiles. He… I’m sorry Sheriff.”

                “What are you saying, Derek? What did Stiles do?” Scott asked, werewolf to werewolf. His eyes flashed red, he only wanted to know if his brother was safe.

                “He attached me. It was like the Nogitsune. Only different, somehow. I don’t know what it was, what he was.”

                There was a knock at the door, everyone turned. They weren’t expecting anyone else. Well, not all of them.

                “I called Deaton,” Lydia pipped in, running towards the door.

                “Thank you for coming,” she smiled at the dark-skinned man. He walked in and went straight for Derek, whom had stood up from his chair to greet him.

                “Now what did you see?” Deaton asked, ready to hand out information.

                “I…” he was uneasy in his words. “His eyes, black. He had fangs… and he was pale, so pale.”

~ * ~

                Stiles had rushed himself and Caroline to the outside of town. The whole way he had held an

inhumanly rough grip on her arm as she struggled to keep up.

            

                “That was so stupid! You could have died! If…” Caroline was shouting at him slipping from his grip. She started hitting him in the chest and crying. “If the werewolf decided to retaliate.” Her knees felt weak as her voice muffled.

 

                Stiles gripped her wrists again to stop her. “That was Derek. I we were in no _real_ danger.”

               

                “Derek?” She breathed, sniffling away her tears, quivering even so. “Is he part of Scott’s pack?”

               

                Stiles cackled, “Think he owns it. He was an Alpha once.”

 

                The whole situation left an unsettling taste in her mouth. She didn’t know these people at all. The feel of them though reminded her of home, the struggle fore power. The bloodshed. “Is he going to come looking for you know?”

 

                “Probably,” he was still tugging her along behind him. “No doubt he’ll have the pack out looking for me.”

 

                The idea of an entire werewolf pack out looking for them made her shiver. Caroline can remember back to Tyler and his pack. How strong and deadly they were. If bitten, Scott’s own pack could take the two of them out. It wouldn’t be a mercy either. It would be a few days of the most excruciating pain either of them will ever feel.

 

                “What should we do? To avoid them.” Caroline asked. If Scott or Derek wanted to find them, they would be able to.

 

                “No idea. Remember blondie, _I’m_ the one following _you_.” They could see buildings from the next town, Quantico, creeping closer.

 

                She could go home. Nothing was stopping her. Klaus had yet to show his face since that night. Stiles obviously was going to follower her like a shadow. No need to worry about leaving him to cause any sort of destruction or otherwise.

 

                Caroline twisted from his grip. He didn’t put up a scuff either. They could keep walking to Virginia. But that would take forever and a day. No, she had friends. Pulling out phone, she thumbed through her dwindling list of contacts until she was hovering over a number.

 

                “I’m calling for a ride,” she stated after Stiles continued to watch her under an intense stare.

 

                “Hello?” A masculine voice answered on the other side.

 

                “Hey Damon, It’s…”

 

                “Caroline? What have I done to receive a call from you?” Damon mused.

 

                “Well… yes. I was wondering, if you could please, come and pick me up?” she was shaky, but her words urgent.

 

                “And where am I picking you up from, we all thought you fell off the earth a couple months ago.”

 

                “California…” She said it softly, know how far he would have to go.

 

                “No what would such a fine vampire as yourself be doing over there.” He was almost laughing.

 

                He was only teasing, she knew that. Her eyes drifted on Stiles. There was a hint of curiosity in his stature. “It’s a bit of a long story. Tell you when you get here?”

                “And what makes you think I’d drive across the country to come get your pretty little ass?”

 

                Caroline rolled her eyes, this was typical Damon. “Because you have nothing better to do, and I asked nicely.”

 

                “I resent that,” Damon’s voice becoming more serious. After a beat he answered, “Oh, I suppose.” He hung up after that, only to have a message beep, ‘Send me and address.’

 

                “So… were too blondie?” Stiles arms wrapped around her shoulders, making her momentarily stiffen.

 

                “Mystic Falls,” She responded after sending their location and relaxing into his touch. “Home."


End file.
